Vigilante Apprentice
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: The Valley of End where Naruto and Sasuke have fought a gruelling fight, Sasuke who desires power, enough power to avenge his clan by killing his older brother Itachi. Naruto fights for the bond he has forged with Sasuke and refuses to let him sever it. When the dust clears and both lay badly injured Kakashi arrives to bring them home. Full plot inside (Rated M for future Lemons)


**I OWN NEITHER NARUTO NOR ARROW, I DO OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, this is a story I started writing a while back and decided to finish this chapter to see how popular it is. It is a cross over between Naruto and the TV show Arrow staring Stephen Amell (For those who don't watch it, also I highly recommend that you check it out). Check out the Plot and Review to let me know what you think.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It will follow a similar opening to my 'A Foxes Creed' Story<strong>

**THIS WILL BE A Naruto X Hinata and Sasuke X Sakura**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Plot<strong>

**At the Valley of End where Naruto and Sasuke have fought a gruelling fight, Sasuke who desires power, enough power to avenge his clan by killing his older brother Itachi. Naruto fights for the bond he has forged with Sasuke and refuses to let him sever it. When the dust clears and both lay badly injured Kakashi arrives to bring them home, however a green hooded figure with a bow has other plans for the blonde believing him a worthy candidate to train and transform into a Vigilante of Justice. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Pilot<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hooded Justice<strong>_

* * *

><p>After a battle between Sasuke and Naruto which changed the surrounding area known as the Valley of End ended with the two connecting with their most powerful attacks the Chidori and Rasengan, both suffered great injuries. Sasuke manages to get a few feet from Naruto before he collapses with blood loss.<p>

"Why would you go so far for me Naruto"" Sasuke asks weakly but bitterly "Why do you want to prevent me from gaining power, the power I need to get revenge against my brother?" he continues trying to get to his feet again, he knows more Shinobi from the village are on their way so he need to get out of their fast.

"Because…you're my brother Sasuke" Naruto says with a weak smile causing Sasuke to stop dead and look at Naruto, Naruto coughs a little blood "You have to follow your brothers instructions to beat him…how are you any better?" Naruto asks weakly with a faint gasp for air

"I NEED TO!" Sasuke yells crawling over to Naruto "AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!?" he demands "YOU…YOU'VE BEEN ALONE FROM THE START" he is almost tearing up with a combination of pain and sadness "I'm hurting now because I had those bonds" he quietens down clutching his ribs.

"You're right" Naruto replies "I've never had a family" he adds "Until you, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei and Iruka Sensei came along" he explains and Sasukes eyes widen. "And would your parents want you to win by following his example… day…when he told you don't have enough hate…well you shouldn't rely on hate to win…win with the love you have for your parents… fight for justice not revenge. Your love for your parents is greater than your hatred for him…because you can never hate a family member especially your own Brother…you must you must… you…" Naruto said as his Pupils began to dilate.

"Naruto? ...Naruto!" Sasuke began to crawl towards him. As this happened Kakashi arrived to see what transpired

"Sasuke what's happened" Kakashi asked and Sasuke moved his head so he could look at his Sensei in the eye.

"I was blinded by my anger and I killed Naruto…my brother because of it" Sasuke looks at his Sensei and can see the sadness on his face despite most of it being covered "Please Kakashi tell me I'm mistaken tell me he's alive" Sasuke begs and Kakashi goes to check for a pulse only to have an arrow cut him off, he can see a red light on the neck and hears a beeping noise his eyes widen as a small explosion followed by a blinding light and fog causes him to close and shield his eyes and when the light died down Naruto's body is gone.

"Naruto!" Kakashi quickly slices his thumb and performs the summoning Jutsu, in a puff of smoke a small brown dog appears.

"Kakashi?" the dog salutes

"Pakkun locate Naruto's scent" Kakashi says taking a bit of cloth he had in his pouch, he decided to keep something from his Team so he could track them, although he never got something for Sasuke.

"Aye aye" Pakkun nods sniffing the fabric and then sniffs the ground to pick up a trail but stops dead "His trail disappears here Kakashi" he says sounding confused "Like he vanished into thin air" he adds.

Kakashi summons four clones and sends them off in different directions_ "I need to bring Sasuke back myself so hopefully my clones will find the culprit responsible"_ Kakashi thinks picking up the unconscious Sasuke. _"What a mess"_ he sighs before running back in the direction of the leaf.

After running back to the leaf and leaving Sasuke in the hospital he learned that Kiba, Neji, Choji and Shikamaru had been recovered safely although Neji and Choji were in critical condition, Kiba was bad but not like Neji and Choji, Shikamaru got off light compare to the others with a few cracked ribs and a broken finger. When Shikamaru went to report Kakashi told him to tell Tsunade he needed to talk with her.

Shikamaru arrived at the Hokage's office and knocks on the door he hears the Hokage say 'Enter' so he opens the door and enters.

"Welcome back Shikamaru" Tsunade smiles "I received word that Sasuke has been checked into the hospital along with your team" she states "Congratulations on passing your fist mission as leader" she smiles.

"Thanks Lady Hokage" Shikamaru bows "If you didn't already know the Sand Village sent us aid" he says and Tsunade nods.

"Yes I received word from their village elders that they received word of sound Shinobi working in the land of fire so they sent scouts to locate them" she explains "They are working with us to find Orochimaru so they can avenge the death of their Kazekage" she adds "It will strengthen the weakened bond between the two villages and put the squeeze on that traitorous snake" she finishes bitterly.

Kakashi takes this as the opportunity to enter before Shikamaru could even tell Tsunade he was coming "Uh Shikamaru the blonde Sand Kunoichi is waiting for you to escort her to the gates of the village" Kakashi points to the door and Shikamaru blushes.

"Tss Troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbles walking out of the door leaving Kakashi and Tsunade alone.

"Where's Shizune?" Kakashi asks curiously.

"She's helping out with the surgeries in the hospital" Tsunade replies "I heard Both Neji and Choji are in bad condition" she adds "Anyway what can I do for you?" she asks.

"I need to tell you something urgent about what happened at the Valley of end where I found Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi says in an urgent tone.

"Why what's happened?" She stands up "Is it Naruto? Is he hurt?" she asks and is about to sprint out the door when Kakashi speaks.

"He's been kidnapped" Kakashi says and her eyes widen "I sent four clones to scout the area but can't find any trace of him" he explains.

"Do you think it was the Akatsuki?" she asks and Kakashi shrugs "KAKASHI!" she yells but is clearly only panicking.

"I don't know" Kakashi replies "When I arrived he wasn't moving so I went to check his vital signs but an arrow appeared out of nowhere between me and Naruto then it exploded in a blinding light and smoke and when it faded Naruto's body was gone" he explains "Honestly I don't even know if he's alive" he adds sadly.

"Is Sasuke awake?" she asks and Kakashi shakes his head "I'll go and treat him myself maybe he saw something or someone before he passed out" she says and the two leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes flickered open and he sat up observing his surroundings, he found himself lying on a steel table with a blanket that was covering his now bare chest, he sees a patch with a blood stain seeping through it.<p>

"Your awake, finally" Naruto's head turns to see a man in a green sleeveless hooded jacket with a green leather jacket underneath, green leather pants tucked into green boots and a pair of green gloves, he was equipped with a black Bow and green leather quiver. "You've been in and out of it for a week" he crosses his arms.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asks grabbing his chest after feeling a sting, if a week had passed then he should have been healed completely but for some reason he hadn't.

"You don't need to know my name" the Hooded man replies and Naruto becomes suspicious "I don't want to know your name either" he adds walking over to him "All I need is your help" he states.

"_Why can't I mould chakra?" _Naruto stares at the man before removing the blood soaked patch from his chest revealing a spiral shaped cut.

"It was weird" The Hooded man states "for the first few hours your wounds were healing rapidly then they just stopped" he explains "That wound was the most fatal and I'm surprised you're still alive" he adds.

"_What's going on I can't sense the Kyuubi and I can't mould chakra" _Naruto is mentally panicking "Did you do something to me!?" Naruto asks in a demanding way.

"No" The Hooded man "Like I said I need your help so I took you and cleaned your wounds" he explains.

"You 'took' me?" Naruto asks "What do you mean" he adds.

"I was travelling towards a town when I came across two young Shinobi fighting so seriously" The Hooded man begins, "When it ended I heard how you believed that the boy you were fighting was like a brother to you" he continues "Then a man with white hair and half his face covered came" he continues and Naruto knows he means Kakashi Sensei "He went to pick you up so I intervened and well kidnapped you and brought you here" he finishes.

"_I can't mould chakra and my body is killing me so I better play along"_ Naruto thinks "What do you want?" he asks The Hooded man.

"I fight for justice" The Hooded man begins "I fight for those who can't afford to pay for the same justice others can" he continues "I fight to change the world for the better" he walks closer to Naruto showing his blue eyes "I am a Vigilante" he finishes.

"_What is he talking about" _Naruto wonders "And…and you want me to help you?" he asks and The Hooded man shakes his head.

"No….I need you to protect those in the land of fire" The Hooded man states "You know these lands so you are the perfect choice" he adds.

"So…do you plan to get more help for the other nations?" Naruto asks and The Hooded man nods _"What have I got to lose" _ he sighs "OK I'll help" Naruto agrees "How long will the training take?" he asks

"10 years Training and Field testing" The Hooded man replies and Naruto's eyes widen "Shinobi have Ninjutsu Genjutsu and other techniques" The Hooded man begins "And not all of the Shinobi are good" he continues "For example there is an Organisation known as the Akatsuki which is a group of S-rank criminals" he says "A former member, one Orochimaru attacked the hidden leaf village not too long ago" he notes Naruto's angered expression.

"I know him" Naruto says bitterly "He tried to turn my best friend against me so he could steal his body" he adds "If men like him are your enemy then let's not waste any more time" he finishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later<strong>

* * *

><p>The two months brought little hope to the Leaf village, a week after Naruto vanished his name disappeared from the Toad scroll which meant he passed away, and it is assumed that the Akatsuki managed to capture him. Sasuke had been healed and faced a trail for attempting to abandon the leaf village, since he was under aged he didn't face life imprisonment or death, instead his Chakra was sealed and would remained sealed for a year and if he was permitted to continue as a Shinobi of the leaf then he would have to wait 5 years to be eligible to become Chūnin. Most of the Genin in the village blame Sasuke for Naruto's death including Sakura. After the night she confessed her love for him and he chose to leave anyway and Naruto promised to bring him back made her feelings fade and refused to give Sasuke the chance to apologise. After Naruto's funeral the Genin broke apart returning to their teams for missions, overall the village had lost the colour that made it great.<p>

Sitting in her Office Tsunade works her way through paperwork, 3 days ago the necklace she gave Naruto was returned to her via messenger bird it the note 'Hold it close and you may see him again'. She didn't understand the message but followed its instructions and wore it close to her heart._ "What I wouldn't give just to see his smile"_ she thinks and hears a knock on the door.

Kakashi walks in, without Naruto and Sasuke and with Sakura training with Tsunade he had little to do no in the village so being called to Tsunade's office was a surprise "How can I help?" he asks.

"Lately I have been thinking of a new role for you" she says "Recently Danzo has been getting on my case about losing the Nine Tails to the Akatsuki" she explains and he nods, she hated that old man and Kakashi wasn't fond of him either "I would like for you to return to ANBU" she says suprising him "The Akatsuki have begun to move again and I'd like you leading a covert operation and learn everything you can about them" she says.

This was a big decision, his time with ANBU left a dark part in his past, joining at the request of his Sensei and as an attempt to move past the death of Rin and Obito he slowly fell into a darkness and would have been swallowed up by it if Guy, the Third Hokage and his friends hadn't pulled him out of it. However this was a chance at finding out the faith of Naruto the son of his Sensei, "I'll do it" he says with a serious expression.

"Good, This mission will take you away from the village for a long time and may even cost you your life, so if there is anyone you" she is cut off "There isn't" he says, "Then good luck" she finishes and he departs to get ready.

**_Meanwhile_**

Sakura stood in the Library practising her medical Ninjutsu, she had closed off from everyone because she was tired of the pity looks she was getting being the teammate of the 'Tragic loss of Naruto' and 'The Traitor and Murderer', while she was angry at Sasuke she was furious with herself, her lack of abilities held them all back, her inability to stop Sasuke herself and request to Naruto is what led to Naruto's death.

"Hey Sakura" the familiar tone of Ino call's out as the blonde enters the room, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have some fun?" she asks as the fish Sakura was working on bursts back to life and jumps into the water filled tank.

"Not right now, I need to practise" Sakura replies without lifting her head "Maybe later" she adds, Ino shakes her head and grips Sakura's wrist and drags her out despite the pink haired girls protests.

"I won't let what Sasuke did destroy you" Ino says "And I won't let the Sakura Naruto knew die" she adds and Sakura looks away "I understand that you want to become strong but don't let it consume you" she says and with a defeated sigh Sakura nods.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

><p><strong>6 months into training<strong>

* * *

><p>A heavily bandaged Naruto pants holding a Kendo stick in each hand, since the training begun months ago the hooded man had beaten him senseless without much explanation other than "Experience is more valuable than words".<p>

"Your reflexes have improved, your training as a Shinobi will definitely speed up the process" the Hooded man say's as Naruto charges swinging his wooden sword and they collide with the Hood's with a clang sound before Naruto's attack is countered and he receives a blow to the right shoulder.

"Ah Fu...!" he stops himself from swearing as he falls back "I don't feel any better" he says stretching his back "So if you're an Archer then why are you so skilled in close quarters?" he asks.

"The battles won't always be they way you want them to go, so it's better to be prepared for all circumstances" the man replies, "Again" he says and the two engage.

**_Two year's into training_**

Once Naruto's hand to hand combat reached a high enough level the hooded man drugged him and left him in the middle of nowhere with a note explaining that the goal was for him to find his way back to the hideout, the note also explained how scattered throughout the area where clues to getting back and each clue would lead to another and so on until he was in the cave.

So far three days and nine clues had passed and he felt no closer to the cave, during the two years Naruto met to more recruits the Hooded man had found before him, a Teen a few years older than him named Slade Wilson, and a young girl a year younger than him named Shado.

Slade was an expert with swords and Hand to hand combat, he was a trained traction and a soldier from a foreign land seeking retribution against his home for betraying him.

Shado, like the hooded man is skilled with a bow and is an exceptional fighter with a vast knowledge of the human body, her goal was to find her dad's killer.

They get along as well as three strangers would, the Hooded man wasn't interested in them forming any friendship. While Slade enjoyed training with Naruto since the blonde is a pretty strong fighter thanks to the years of Shinobi training. Shado was more interested in Konoha, judging from her curiosity she has never had a place to call her home and wanted a picture of what it was like.

However the two of them where off on their own assignments, this is it, the last test before field training can begin, the Hooded man thought it would take 10 years to train Naruto...But it will only take 5 if Naruto has a say in it.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, the next chapter will have a large time skip.<strong>

**I have another crossover I am working on, also I have started the next chapter for "A Fresh Start" however It will likely be the last chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Till Next Time<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~DoTheBartMan<strong>_


End file.
